Death and Glory
by Amashelle
Summary: Aragorn is slowly loosing his mind. Arwen turns to Legolas for the protection of her children; He accepts, though he is raising a child already, and the two seem to hate each other. The elf must deal with them as well as danger from outside sources.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer ~ I think it's obvious that I don't own LotR or any related names, plots or places. Please forgive any inaccuracies, just pretend it's an alternate universe. If anything is seriously off, mention it in a review.

Legolas drifted aimlessly over the familiar paths of Ithillien. He felt as though something was calling to him, but there were no sounds safe for the erratic twitter of the birds. Even the wind was silent that day, as it usually was in the longer days of summer. 

Then he heard it. An almost in-audible cry just beyond a pair of trees that had grown so close they actually shared some of their branches with one another. Slipping beneath the sweet-smelling boughs, the elf almost stepped on the source of the quiet wailing.

A child, no more than two years old, lay bundled in a green and brown blanket, tucked away amid the intertwining roots of the two trees. Upon seeing Legolas, the baby stopped crying and stared up at him with big blue eyes. What little hair she had was almost invisible against the pale skin of her scalp, upon which it curled into tiny ringlets of gold.

'Elyanne…' came a soft voice, cracked and broken as it was. A number of dry hacks and the soft scent of blood followed the sound. Turning, Legolas caught sight of a woman with the same brilliant blue eyes and delicate curls clinging to a nearby sapling. Even as he turned, she crumpled to the earth, and the dark, empty feeling that suddenly filled the air was more than enough to say she was dead. Had he only come sooner…

No. What was done was done. He could not change that. Her time had come.

The elf was dragged back to the full situation by the quiet screams of the baby girl as she realized that her mother was _not_ coming back. Children have an amazing sense of perception, as Legolas well knew from his experiences with Aragorn's two boys and Sam's children.

Deciding that he would send people to care for the mother's body, he turned slowly back to where the child lay. 'Come.' He said, soothingly, tenderly taking the child into his arms. 'There is nothing here for you now.' 

A half-remembered lullaby came unbidden to his lips and the child was soon clinging to his shoulder, the crying almost silent. By the time he reached the small cottage he called home, Elyanne was soundly sleeping. 

She looked so fragile, so weak. He needed to find her a home, a place where she would be welcome. But the roads still held their dangers, and he was not prepared to take such a young being out onto them. Besides, according to elven custom, it was his duty to care for her himself. In his opinion, it was his fault her mother was dead.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Legolas could still hear the first words she said to him. Ely had been sitting quietly on the floor, playing an odd game with a number of oddly shaped stones Gimli had given to her. Without warning, she'd turned that piercing blue stare on him and asked, with minimal difficulty, 'Where's Mamma?' 

She had been three. He'd long given up hope that she would ever speak, but here she was, if it had only been something else, anything else. Heck, he'd have been willing to give her what Aragorn had called 'the talk' if only she hadn't asked _that_ particular question.

He'd not been able to give her an answer. After a time, she returned to her game and spoke no more of it, but he still dreaded the day when he would have to tell her the truth.

Faramir often joked that she'd taken on the elf's habitual silence, as she spoke very little at all- only when there was something she really needed to say. Which, considering her age of five years, was very little. Well, that was when _he_ was not around. Aragorn's son seemed to have an odd, sugar-like effect on her.

On her sixth birthday (or rather, the day Legolas had found her, as there really was no way to tell when she was born) the elf settled upon a decision. By now, it was obvious that he was not going to be able to give her to another family, no matter how much better off she would be. Therefor, he reasoned, he might as well make sure she was raised properly. 

On that day, he presented her with a small bow. Something he believed she could handle. Children were always trained in accuracy first, then in strength, as the former was more difficult to develop.

'Thank you!' She breathed, taking the weapon with delicate hands. Legolas was reminded of when Galadriel had handed him the bow of the Galahdri, and smiled at the joy he saw reflected in her eyes. He had caught her many times gazing longingly at that gift of Galadriel where he had it standing by the door. 

'It will be hard.' He said sternly, 'But I believe you can do it. You are strong-willed, not to mention stubborn,' She smiled guiltily. 'Both are necessary to sustain the dedication needed to learn the skills of archery.'

'And you will teach me?' Legolas nodded.

Yes, he would teach her. And, when the time came, he would ensure she knew the ways of the long-knives, and perhaps he would tell her what little he knew of the sword. One step at a time.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Elyanna ran up to the cottage, a wide grin on her face. _Legolas will be pleased_. She thought as Aragorn hurried to keep up.

The elf that had raised her opened the door just as they approached, as though he had known they were coming. Ely ran up to him and flung her arms around the elf in a happy hug. He'd long ago gotten used to the greeting, though at first he had always seemed awkward about it.

'We have guests.' She said happily, in her usual quiet way. Turning to address the three visitors, she added, 'And you are just in time!'

'In time for what?' Asked the younger of the two men Arwen had brought with her. She wore a cloak, its hood raised over her head to cover her face, but there could be no doubt about who it was.

Ely stuck her tongue out at the boy. 'My birthday, silly.' she said. 'I'm going to be ten.' She added, taking on a holier-than-thou poise.

In return, he sneered and did the same. 'Yeah, well I turned _eleven_ last week- so _there_!' Aaron sent back. Elyanna scowled and rolled her eyes, suddenly becoming 'above' such petty arguments. Both Legolas and Arwen sighed. The two had never really gotten along, and it seemed age had not improved anything. 

Aaron was not a tall boy, but he was young and, if his brother was any example, he would grow quite a bit within the next few years. His eyes had his father's deep shade of brown-blue, and his hair the dark brown of his mother's, though it had a hint of Aragorn's gentle curl to it.

__

Just like his father. Legolas thought as the boy 'accidentally' kicked dirt onto his brother's nice, polished shoes. Arwen glared at him and Aaron's expression became sheepish as he took a step away.. It had been a while since he'd seen either of his friend's sons, but neither could be mistaken for commoners, as they held the same regal air about them that Aragorn, King Elassar, had adopted.

Aradon was standing patiently at his mother's side, though his eyes darted around as though he was seeking some sign that they had been followed. It was here that Legolas noticed the lack of any guard. 

'Might I suggest we go inside?' Legolas asked, as the skies darkened ever so slightly. A storm was on its way.

'Yes, that might be a good idea. Come, Aaron, Aradon.'

They retreated into the warm, cozy house in which Legolas and Elyanna lived. Once inside, Arwen removed her hood. 'You come without a guard?' The elf questioned.

Arwen's face became suddenly grim and frightened. Seeing this, Legolas turned to his adopted daughter. 'Ely, perhaps you should check on the stew.'

The girl seemed about to protest when she, too, saw the look in the Queen's eyes. Reluctantly, she turned to go.

Without being asked, the two boys followed her out. 'I am afraid.' Arwen said bluntly. 'Estel has been storming about the home searching for some sign of disloyalty in his people. You and I know that they would serve him loyally to the very end, but he does not seem to understand.' 

Legolas merely nodded. He'd heard the King speak of his doubts concerning his advisors before. 'But that is not why you have come.'

'No. I come to ask a favor.'

He only hesitated a moment. 'You know that I will do my best to help you, milady.' Legolas replied.

'That is what I am afraid of.' Puzzled, the elf waited patiently for the woman to continue.

'I'm going to ask you to take my son, Aaron, into your home. I need to be sure that they will be safe, and at the moment it seems that separating them and placing both in hiding is the only way to do so. Please, as my friend.' 

Her eyes were full of a desperation that Legolas had not seen since the War of the Ring. A pleading that wordlessly spoke of how important this request was, not to mention how hard it was going to be for her to give up her children. But could he do that to his friend? To Aragorn? 

'Does Estel know of this?' 

'No.' Arwen practically whispered the word. 'It is…' she looked down at the floor. 'It is from him that I am protecting them.' It was only the acute hearing of his elven ears that caught the words.

Legolas nodded solemnly. 'Of course.' He said, his eyes locking with those of the Queen. 'I understand.' Could he knowingly go behind his closest friend's back and take from him his child? Even to keep him safe? 'You and yours are always welcome here.' He said at length.

For the first time since her arrival, Arwen let a smile spread across her face. 'Thank you, I knew I could count on you for this.'

'What of Aradon?' 

'Faramir is to Rohan, where Eomer has promised to take him in. We are lucky, to have such loyal friends. Should Estel ever recover from this madness, I know he will share my gratefulness.' The woman stood. 'I must go now, should my absence be noted. If you could just keep Aradon here until Faramir arrives, it should not be long.'

Legolas nodded. 'Of course.' He said again. 

Without warning, Arwen threw her arms around him. 'Take care of him.' She whispered, and the elf was aware that there were tears in her eyes.

'He will be safe here.' He informed her.

'I know.' Arwen turned and, without another word, was gone. 

It was not long before Faramir _did_ arrive, Eowyn at is side. Legolas, Elyanna and the two boys were just sitting down to dinner.

'Oh good!' Faramir said, upon seeing the extra place settings that Legolas had insisted be put out for them. 'It seems we have arrived just in time!'

Eowyn rolled her eyes. 'We came as soon as we could.' She informed the elf.

'Of course.' Legolas felt he was getting rather tired of that particular phrase. 'Please, have a seat.'

The two did as they were told and Elyanna passed the pot of stew down to them. 'There is no meat in it.' Legolas warned, heading his comrade's tastes. 'But should you desire some, I believe there is some in the pantry.'

'This is just fine.' Eowyn told him, taking a spoonful of the soup.

'Though you really should take up eating animals.' Faramir commented, a teasing smile on his face.

'So long as Estel refuses to bathe when he's travelling, I can refuse to eat meat.' Legolas retorted.


	2. Chapter Two

If anyone knows the real name of Aragorn's first born (I know there is one I just can't remember it and nobody I know seems to be able to either) please tell me, as I will go back and fix it all.  
  
`  
  
By the time the sun rose in the morning, Eowyn, Faramir and Aradon were well on their way to Rohan, leaving Legolas with Aaron and Elyanna- who, for once, seemed to be getting along. Bowls of oatmeal had been set on the table when Legolas entered the kitchen, and Aaron was just pooring tea into a trio of mugs as Ely finished the place settings.  
  
'What time is it?' Legolas asked, surprised he had slept as late as he seemed to.  
  
'Not late,' Aaron replied, handing him one of the mugs of hot liquid.  
  
'An hour past sunrise,' Elyanna specified.   
  
Aaron shot her a look. 'How do you know that?' he asked.  
  
But she only shrugged and said; 'practice.'  
  
The three of them sat down to breakfast, which was oddly quiet, Legolas thought, considering who it was he was sharing a table with. He figured Elyanna felt bad for her peer, and was not ready to tease him. Aaron, on the otherhand, wasn't the sort to let those sort of things bother him. He would usually go into som form of denial.  
  
`Some things you just can't deny` Legolas thought solemnly.  
  
'Well, we really ought to discuss your schooling.' the elf said, suddenly unnerved by his guest's silence. 'You are of royal blood, and should continue to learn the arts of reading, writing and, on another subject, weaponry.'  
  
Aaron looked up at him. 'I know how to fight,' he said, almost defiantly. 'I have been taught the ways of the sword and spear by the greatest weapons master in all of Gondor. I can best even my brother at lancing.'  
  
A smile tweeked the corners of Legolas' lips. 'I don't doubt it, but tell me what you know of the bow?'  
  
'I...' Aaron's confidence faded a bit. 'My father did try to teach me, but he has little time and I was not quick to learn how to aim.' He said softly.  
  
'Then that is where we will start. What of reading and writing?'  
  
'I have read every book writen in the common tongue that I could find.'  
  
'And what of elfish?'  
  
The rest of Aaron's confidence withered. 'Almost none.'  
  
'Good, then living here will not be entirely useless. The morning is spent learning to defend yourself and the afternoons, when it can be too hot for great physical activity, there are other lessons to be learned.'  
  
'Yes, but they're not nearly as fun.' Elyanna commented. Legolas was glad she had refrained from saying anything that would cause Aaron to feel embarassed by those things that she knew and he didn't.  
  
'Ely?'  
  
She sighed. 'But they are 'just as important'.' she added, rolling her eyes and smiling.  
  
'Good, you go and help Aaron find a suitable bow and I'll clean up, alright?'  
  
The two headed off to the back room where Ely's colletion of bows were kept. She'd not been willing to rid herself of a single one of her training models, so they had no problem finding one Aaron could handle.  
  
Legolas turned to look out the small window that sat above the dish-barrel. Somewhere, beyond the trees, Aragorn was probably just now realizing that his children had gone missing. The elf couldn't help but wonder what his friend's reaction would be, angry? Sad? Would he suspect Legolas?  
  
`Eru help us...` he thought, and turned back to the bowls and cups he was supposed to be cleaning. 


End file.
